Mission Sanity
by Live4StarWars
Summary: From Paris With Love Slash fic. Reese gets called for a secret program and is never heard from again. Wax later gets a chance to figure out what happend to him and gets a surprise or two along the way. Wax/Reese, Slash, rating might go up later!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly, oh so sadly neither of these gorgeous guys belong to me. They all belong to…well whomever they belong to T_T

Over Paris the sun was slowly rising, the light slowly seeping through drawn curtains onto the face of a young, dark haired man lying in bed. Groaning the man slowly awoke, blinking a few times in an effort to adjust to the light. He felt an arm wrapped around his waist tighten at the sound he made. He succumbed to the feeling as he sunk back deeper into the other's arms which earned a small kiss on the base of his neck.

"hmm, Good morning." The man smiled and during around so he was facing the bald gentleman that was holding him, placing a slow kiss on his lips.

"Good morning to you too." Neither man had any intention of ever leaving that bed but the sound of a cell ringing disrupted that plan. The bald man's arms wrapped around his waist tighter which caused him to laugh into the other's chest.

"I'm going to have to get that Wax."

"ah, they can leave a message."

"oh come on!" Slowly working his way out of Wax's arms, Reese sat up and grabbed the offending cell off the side table.

"Hello."

"Agent Reese," A familiar voice rang over the phone

"Sir."

"You've all ways taken the chances as they've presented themselves to better yourself as an agent correct?"

"Well…yes sir…"

By this point Charlie Wax was leaning on his side facing James Reese's back who was now standing up and pacing mildly with a look of confusion on both of their faces.

"Then you have now officially been signed up for a new trial training program. You are to pack for the states as soon as possible, your plane leaves in two hours. More directions follow after you've landed."

A distinct click of the call ending followed promptly after the message was given so Reese had no time to make a reply of any kind. Shaking his head in disbelief he placed the phone back on the table and walked over to the window of the hotel they were staying in. He stretched his hands out in front of him which made him yawn. Wax appeared behind him not much latter, both taking a moment of silence to look over the Paris skyline and the Eiffel Tower gleaming in the background.

Breaking the silent Wax had to ask.

"So, what was that all about?"

"They've got me in some new training program and I'm required to head back stateside."

"I guess we'll be cutting our little vacation shorted then." Wax kissed Reese before breaking away to the closet to pull out their two suitcases and the two began packing their luggage.

At the airport, Wax pulled up into the white lane outside Reese's drop.

"I'll call you once I've landed and again hopefully after I know more about whats going on."

Wax nodded from behind the wheel of his black Escalade before leaning over into the passenger seat to catch a quick kiss as Reese was getting out.

"See yea soon."

Ten hours later Reese's plane landed in J.F.K. International airport in New York and was waiting by the baggage carousel when two men stood on either side of him. Both of the men where wearing stereotypical black suits and black sunglasses with little headphones in their right ears.

"Agent Reese, we are here to escort you to the training facility." Said the first man to his left.

"Please hand over any and all electronic devices you have one you: MP3s, PDAs and cell phone." Finished the second man to his right. Reese began to do as he asked and by the time he was done the first man had already left and had come back with his luggage, which unnerved Reese a little for how they know which one was his confused him slightly.

The three of them then left the airport and got into a black , tinted Tahoe that was waiting for them outside. The first man got into the passenger seat while Reese and the second man got in the back seats. The first man nodded to the driver, who turned the car on and headed out of the airport, then pulled something out of the glove box and began playing with it.

"Ok, if I can ask here, who are you guys and where exactly is this training facility?"

The first man stopped with what he was working with and turned in his seat so he could face Reese who was sitting behind him. He nodded to the second man before turning his full attention onto Reese. The second man leaned over and pulled on Reese's seatbelt hard with triggered the safety lock on the seatbelt with locked him against his seat.

"Hey, wait what are you?..."

"Agent Reese," the first man finally said "It's best for everyone's safety that you don't know where we're going"

Suddenly the first man showed what he was playing with which in this case was a gun which he placed out in front of him between himself and the car seat. He quickly shot a dart which hit Reese square in his chest. The liquid in the dart dispersed quickly throughout his body causing him to loose consciousness, but because of the seatbelt locking he just rested against the seat with his head limp against his chest, giving an illusion that he just feel asleep. After turning around in his sleep again and putting the dart gun back into the glove box a cell phone ringer went off. The three agents in the car looked around until the second man pulled out Reese's cell phone out of a bag in which he collected all of his electronics. The ringer was playing "Close to You" and the caller ID showed just the initials of C.W. The man ignored the call and turned the phone off, never to be turned on again.

Well there we go my friends there's the first chapter! The second chapter is written out on paper and I should be typing it soon so keep an eye out for more!


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note:

To all readers of this story….I Have NO IDEA where this story is going 100% yet. I've written the second chapter but I still think it's going to get changed around a bit until I know process what my brain signals are trying to say.

Most of you have done story alerts (thank you muchly) and so when you get that lovely email saying that chapter two is up, know at that time I have figured it out for the most part and the Wax/Reese slash shall continue!

Thank You all,

Live4StarWars


End file.
